Shade: Lost!
by Ludo Kudo
Summary: A boy is sent back to time mysteriously by his former master after seeing his master murdered. Strangely, he was founded by three boys along with his master. Noticing he has enter the past, he ask himself. Why weren't these three in his time period?
1. Chapter 1

Shade

Part 1: Lost!

It's nighttime: just a couple hours before dawn. The sky was dark but not quiet, the passing planes roaring in the shadowy sky, garbage tumbling down the invisible roads, and engines rumbling on the dim-lighted avenue. Half-awake and asleep, he lay in his apartment room. "Jamie", he heard, "Jamie" he heard again. Every few minutes he would listen to where the whispers came from. First in his dreams, then right next to his bed side, he wasn't scared or frightened, for he knew who it was. He arose from his bed and headed for a quick wash up, jiggled his keys and headed out.

There, he drove away into the illuminating city, passing through building after building. Then there, into the wilderness he drove, warning every living or dead being that he was coming. His destination had been reached, opening his door; he looked up at the molding temple. The windows had been fractured; the stone steps overgrown with weeds. Walking slowly towards the masque, the calling presence grew closer and stronger. The door had already been opened as if he was welcomed. There inside, was an even darker and foggier road ahead; the road which he had already took long before. Boom! The door snapped as he entered.

"What do you ask for me now?"

"The forces are back, they have returned and will soon come and seek you and me. You are not safe Jamie Neale, the evil is coming."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry, Jamie, I'm sorry. If they were still here, we would be able to stop this threat. You are not safe. You must return and undo this, for you are the only left to her survival. The world you know today will no longer be the same anymore."

"Master, what are talking about? Who are they and who is coming? Tell me."

"By the time I finish, they will already be here."

The mood of my lost teacher was different, he was no longer the cheerful and happy teacher, I once knew. He had seen something, no one had seen. His body trembled with fear and sadness, his eyes looking down and never upon me. He wasn't the teacher that taught me years ago, for he had change into something I never knew or thought. He was different.

"They are here. Go now and undo what I had done, my son. You are Earth's only hope of survival. Go now!" My Master explained. Boom!

"Soichiro, your time is up!"

"Who are you?" Jamie asked the intruder entering the temple.

"Good Bye, my son." My Master whispered.

Before, I could say anything, my mind and body had disappeared along with the wind. I began swirling in a black abyss, not knowing where I was going or when I was going to stop. The darkness had surrounded me and then, everything was loss! My screams became mute and my twirling, petrified. I had forgotten where I was or what had happened, everything was loss.

"Are you sure he's not dead?" A young boy said dressed in an orange kimono.

"No Tori, he's still breathing." Another more mature boy told dressed in an orange kimono with a blue inside.

"I think he just fainted." The last boy suggested dressed in a more formal kimono.

"Taka, go and get our Master."

"Where am I?"

"You're in Tokyo, Japan, the Atsuta Jingu."

"Where is the boy?"

"Right here, Master." Taka answered as the old master examined the lying stranger.

"Bring him in the temple."

The dark abyss had sore every part of my body, although when I had landed no pain had entered me. The chattering and talking was loud but I couldn't emphasize it. My eyes lids were too weak to open as well as the movement of my body. The scent of the room was familiar along with one of the voices around me. Master Monk, it was. I recognized the scent of his morning and afternoon tea along with the laughter and happiness in the temple, but what had happened the other morning? Was it a dream?

"Hey! He's awake!"

"Stand back, Kishi. Hello, my boy, I am Master Soichiro."

"Master…. Soichiro."

"Stand up, my boy. Come let's take a little walk."

"Taka, let's help get him up."

My back ached as the young boys lifted me up. The pain occurred at every movement of my body. The other boy, Kishi, handed me a wooden walking stick, while the other two followed along with Master Monk as he headed outside the masque. The building was definitely Master Monk's. The wooden old tables and creaky old floor, with a little fireplace for cooking along with a tiny bucket half full of water for washing dishes. Outside of the minister were big overgrown trees with nicely placed stone step; a gently fixed road along with a tender mowed lawn. The breeze of the wind was gentle and smelled of the morning summer; the chirping of hungry insects and the morning song of the bush warbler. To me it felt as if I had entered a different world from the one I had lived in. Everything felt at ease, my mind lost in the calm sea and the stings of my body absorbed.

"Hey, you awake?" Kishi asked waving at me.

"Yes."

"Good. You know that I was the one that found you lying on the ground. I bet you, if I didn't have found you, a bunch of Ezo wolfs would've come down and ate you. Believe it!"

"What are you talking about, Ezo wolfs have been extinct for long ago?"

"What? What world have you been living in? There are thousands of Ezo wolfs today."

"Hey Kishi, hurry it up!" Tori shouted from in front.

"Okay, okay." Kishi answered. "Don't mind Tori, he gets a little tense sometimes."

"So you're Kishi and he's Tori and that's Soichiro. Who's the other guy?"

"Stop, our Master does not allow us to address so weakly. We must address him as Ma\ster Soichiro. Anyways, we call the other boy Taka."

"Pretty short names you guys got there."

"Well, actually those are just our nicknames. You see our real names are too long so we shorten them. My real name is Kishimoto Masashi, Tori's is Toriyama Akira, and Taka's is Takahashi Kazuki. Imagine our Master saying our names together, Masashi, Akira, Kazuki! Quite long isn't it. Now shorten to this, Kishi, Tori, Taka, much better isn't it? Believe it!"

"I guess."

"By the way what is you name and how did you know our Master?"

"I need to talk to your master." Jamie told as he paced up to the others. "The name's Jamie Neale and it's great to meet you!"

"You're sick, Tori!"

"Come on, it's just a joke."

"Master Soichiro." Jamie interrupted. "May we talk alone?"

"My boy, if you are here to ask me to train you the answer is no. I already have three to take care of."

"No, I'm not here to ask for you to train me, because you have already had. I need you to tell me what happened yesterday morning and why is I here today with you and these three."

Silence struck the forest, the laughter of the boys muted and the morning song of the forest paused. No wind had blown in any direction for a second the world was frozen in time, leaving phase for my former Master and me.

"Taka, Tori! Go and continue your training and make sure Kishi comes along."

"Yes, Master."

As the three left for their training, the gap that was between me and my master, felt to have enlarged. The wind had blown both our directions as if a great amount of energy was growing. The look on my master was a look I had seen before; it was no longer happy nor sad, but serious. He gaped at my eyes as if he was reading my mind and what I was seeing. The same look before every battle we had against our enemies in the past. A look of anger but yet serious.

"Who are boy?"

"Before you ask any questions I shall ask you first."

"I will not answer, to a boy like you, you are still young and yet you speak to your elders like this. You should be ashamed."

"What is shame; is what happened yesterday, the tears in your eyes and the frown on your face, the aura of pain and sadness."

"I have no sense of what you are talking, never in my live have I seen you."

"Don't act like you don't know, answer now Soichiro." I ordered.

The fire began to brew in my master's eyes, his fists crunched for a punch, and perfectly still for an attack. With noticed, he charged before me, right elbow first and left hand behind, he charged. With the lessons I had been taught, I easily deflected the charged.

"You deflected my attack! Impossible for you to had read my movements. What are you?"

"I told you already, I was your student. You taught me for five years. Do you not remember?"

"Tell me boy, who are you?"

"My name is Jamie Neale, My father died at war and my mother of my birth. At age four, I was adopted by an American couple. They died in a car crash, when I was ten. After that, lived on the streets and kept myself from hunger by the remains of stray cats. Then one day, I was caught stealing bread from a local bakery. The store manager chased me down the street. I ran into this forest and lost him. Ironically it began to rain; I ran for cover and ended finding a temple. When I entered, you were in there, sitting by the fire, warming up. You invited me to warm up and sleep over. The next morning, my entire life had change, you offered to let me stay and train. After five years, you began to change. You weren't the happy fellow I knew those five years ago. You told me to leave and start a different life. After that, three years later you called me. Knowing that it was you I returned your call and went back to the temple. There, you told me you were sorry and that I wasn't safe. Later then, an intruder came in and next thing I know is that I'm here, talking to you. Now do you remember?"

He thought hard, thinking if what I said was true. He didn't say, but the look and aura around told me so. The frustration and truth swirled around him, not knowing what to say or to believe it. Everything around him soon became thin and hollow. The chirping of hungry insects and the morning song of the bush warbler had gone mute. Right then! A passion of energy past through, a sign of remembrance!

"Jamie Neale, I do not if what you are saying is true, but there is someone I want to meet."

"So you don't think that guy came to ask Master Soichiro for training?" Taka asked.

"What are you talking? Of course he came to train. Who wouldn't?" Tori told.

"Jamie Neale is his name, you guys know that." Kishi interrupted.

"Jamie Neale, doesn't sound much like Japanese." Tori replied.

"Maybe he's Chinese." Taka told.

"Tori, Taka, Kishi!" Master Soichiro emerged.

"Yes, Master."

"Jamie and I are to going take a walk to town. You all are to remain here and continue your training. Tori you're in charge."

The walk down the gentle road was quiet; the chirping of insects began to calm down along with the morning song of bush warbler. The cry of pelicans and croaking of toads silently arose from beyond to be heard from a far distance. We kept to our selves and never looked at one, only looking forward or to the opposite side of our shoulders. Soon afterwards, we came across an opening out of the forests, which had let us to an enormous wall made of concrete; a gigantic wall of concrete.

When I had entered town, I was shocked to what had happened to world. It seems that everything had been brought back in time; the clothing of what people wore were now no longer in adapt and the home status of everything had been down graded to clay and wooden homes. I was surprised how it had changed, no one I that saw was a recognizable face for me. A strange feeling past down my spine telling me that people thought I was weird for what I wore. Although, the embarrassment was uncomfortable, Master Soichiro quickly took a turn where everybody soon began to disappear. There, ahead of us was a purple cloth hanged over to block a doorway. When we stopped at the entrance of the purple cloth, Master Soichiro patted my shouldered and told me to go in alone as he turned away and left.

I took a deep breath and slowly lifted the cloth and entered. The room was bright with candles and weird picture frames. In front of me was a purple cloth table with two chairs and a fortuneteller ball. I gazed into the ball and say my reflection, the reflection slowly turned into mist and appeared another to the front of my Master's masque. I entered the temple and walked into the room, the smell of Master Soichiro's tea and wooden old tables along with the creaky old floor, with the fireplace, and bucket of water. Behind the broken wooden bed stood a cracked door, a door which I had never seen nor entered. I reached for the door and just then the reflection appeared again. What was behind the door and for what purpose did I see this image for?

"What did you see?" A woman asked.

"You scared me, there."

"What did you see, Jamie Neale."

"I saw myself entering Master Soichiro's temple. Behind the bed was a door, but before I could open it, it vanished."

"Tell me Jamie, do you still think you are in the same world as you were yesterday morning."

"What?"

"Do you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"No Jamie, you are not in the same world anymore. Your Master has sent you back in time, 10 years to be précised. Do you know, why?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The battle is about to begin."

"You will have to choose your path. To let them die or help them. Which will you choose?"

"I do not know what you are talking about. This is nonsense. I'm leaving."

"If you leave you now you will forget everything, you will let your world and this world die. Choose carefully. I can tell everything you want to know."

"Why did Master Soichiro send me back?"

"Think back, Jamie. Your Master told you before you left for this world." The woman told him. "Do not think now, you will have time think. Right now, just ask me everything you want to know?"

"Who was Master Soichiro talking about? Who are they?"

"They are those who will come for him and all who know of Master Soichiro?"

"Why?'"

"You will learn when the time is right."

"How do I undo this? What do I have to do?"

"That, you will have to learn on your own. Remember, think."

"Thank you."

"Before you leave, take one last look into the crystal ball."

"What is this? Why am I seeing this?"

"That is what will happen if you do not choose the correct path."

"How will I know to choose which is correct?"

"You will." She said. _BOOM!_

"All right, now is he dead."

"No, he just fainted again."

"Get him up, boys."

"What happen?"

"She knocked you unconscious."

"You are safe now, get some sleep. You too boys go to sleep."

_"Soichiro, your time is up!" _

_"No!"_

_"Farewell my boy, you are our only hope."_

_Boom!_

"It's just a dream."

The air was cold tonight and everything was asleep. The sounds have finally gone away. Staring onto the ceiling, I wondered. What was the lady was talking about, how will, I know when the time is right. The only chance for me right now is rest and found out. Creak! The door open and presence glided outside, murmuring began to be heard. Silently tip-toeing, I went to the door and found that Master Soichiro was outside along with two men; one with wearing a purple kimono with glasses while the other dressed in a black cloak hiding his every part.

"I do not know what your leader needs but please leave us alone."

"I'm sure you know exactly what we mean. Now hand it over!"

"Hand what over!" Jamie demanded.

"Who's this punk, interfering with our business?"

"He must be a student of Soichiro's."

"I doubt it."

"Jamie, go back inside this is none of your business!"

"No, this has gotten too far; I have to know what is happening around here."

"You don't need to know anything, boy"

"I'm afraid I wasn't talking to you."

"You sure do talk a lot for a little man"

"Enough! Seru! We did not come here to start a war. Let us return."

"Soichiro, it seems fate has smiled upon you, but the next we meet I assure you that it won't upon you and your students."

The night was long as my master and I waited outside for the morning song of nature. We stood quietly and still, not staring anywhere but just in our minds. The enemy had taken his comrade and flew to east. I wonder if these were the enemies my master told before I left to this world and if so, was it just them or will there be more emerging.

"Tell me, what was there purpose?"

"Their leader is a mastermind of business and he will do anything for the life he has, but it seems that he is growing old and his life span will not last long. I know the person who can stop it."

"Who is it?"

"Jamie Neale, there are things in life that cannot be explained, as destiny or fate. Two days ago, a boy had entered into my story and I have to choose whether to make him a main character or a side character. The fortuneteller you met the other day, she has lived for a time, longer than any human has. I have known her for my entire life and everything she has told has come true, although she never tells me why."

"Perhaps when you read a story, you don't what anyone to ruin for you."

"Around her neck wears a necklace, known as the Bangle of Enduring. If the enemies retrieve that pendent from her, she will age to her lifetime and became weaker and past faster than water. She is the key to Earth's survival, if she dies, the Earth itself will crumble and explode."

"Why is that?"

"She is the beginner of life and ender of death."

"Are you saying that the enemies think you have the necklace?"

"Yes, but soon they won't and another victim will be a stake. Only she knows when they will come after her and if that happens, it will be too late to stop it."

"You never spoke about her, in my world."

"Stay here, Jamie Neale. Help us defend this threat from happening."

"Why can't we just go down there and destroy the enemy?"

"If the world finds outs that she exists, for just that necklace, it would be too dangerous."

"I understand, I'll stay and find my answers, if there are going to be any."

No matter what lies ahead of us, I'll never let my master fall or my comrades. Everywhere I go I know that I'll always have to protect someone and for that reason I am willingly to sacrifice my life for any of them. This journey may just be the beginning but as I force myself to continue, I will find the answer of my questions. Alone in distance may I be alone, but never in heart shall I be.


	2. Chapter 2

Shade

Part 2: Encountered!

Morning flew by, the birds began to chirp, insects scrambling for food, and everybody preparing breakfast. The morning was loud as if it could be an alarm clock for someone, people chattering and banging bowls for the dawning meal, and the racketing tea boiling over the fresh fire. Wooden spoons and forks rambled across the tiny home-made table, water splashing, and mice investigating the cremate floor from the distance

Eating my breakfast, rice and boiled shrimp, everyone filling up for the big day; Kishi gulping lumps of rice, Taka staring endlessly at Kishi, Tori eating nonstop bowl after bowl, while my Master and I practice our manner with silence and one by one the pile of freshly made rice and simmered shrimp dissolved down the throats of young boys.

After finishing the meal, the daily chores I use to clean alone haunted me again but this time I had a few hands to help; washing the dishes, swiping the table, mopping the floor, fixing the beds, empting the trash, and dumping the ashes out. Cleaning the adobe was so much enjoyable that it brought back memories of my Master and me.

Time flew by and the students began their regular training. Each one having unique movements and techniques; Tori able to burst energy balls from his palm, Kishi able to duplicate himself into other forms, and Taka wielding special cards able to summon extraordinary and unknown beings. Seeing my master smile for their training, I knew he wasn't glad. Every time he looked down, a drop of fear fell to his eyes, each one hitting hard to the ground. He was pleasing the time he had left with them. There was nothing I could do but wait and see what would happen. The Fortuneteller woman had told when the time was right, I would have to choose, but my thoughts led me to abandon minds. What choice would I have to make and how hard will it be? Will I be ready by then and will they be ready?

"All right, everyone! Come here." Master Soichiro ordered.

"Is training over already?" Tori asked.

"Not yet, Tori, you each have one last training to do. I will throw this ball exactly north of here and all three of you will race to find it. First one to find will receive a full course meal at Ichigaku!"

"All right, a full course meal at Ichigaku! Believe it!" Kishi shouted.

"Super!" Taka asked!

"Ichigaku, here I come!" Tori pounced.

As our Master, tossed the ball, it flew over miles and miles, disappearing into the distant blue. Hitting somewhere on the ground hard and quiet, each student preparing for their race giving each other the nods and looks referring "Piece of Cake." Giving the signal, our Master quickly snapped and all three vanished into the air and the outrage soon became silence.

"Peace and silence, that's how I like it," Master Soichiro stretched. "If you don't mind Jamie, could you watch the yard for me while I take a nap?"

"Why did you leave them out there? You know we have enemies out there."

"No need to worry, I put them out there because I don't want any of them to get involve, so if they here in broad daylight, my students will be safe from harm."

"You really think they'll be safe. You don't even know your enemy and yet you think ahead."

"And do you think you know who our enemy is, fight me, Jamie! I'd like to face the student of mine that I've never trained or met."

Observing and listening in on our surrounding, the masque seemed to be empty, nobody in sight; nothing. Still paused in his phase waiting for my movement, his body structure stood hard to the ground with open areas appearing at every angle. The victor had already declared.

"Ok, this is harder than I thought. I've looked everywhere. Perhaps Tori or Taka already found it…..no way; they couldn't have found it, not yet! I can't, Out of all of us, I'm the fastest one and the strongest and the bravest and the...I know I can find it. Believe it!" Kishi cheered posing a victory stand around the woods.

"…So if I was a ball and was thrown by my master, where would I land? Man, this is tougher than I had in mind. Perhaps I should summon something to help me out, won't that be cheating, though. Whatever, I'm doing it!" Taka complained drawing out his deck.

"It must be up here; this mountain is completely north of our home. I know it is! I can sense it lying just right above here." Tori grunted climbing up the mountain.

The challenge was tough; I imagined my master strong and agile but never like this. Although, it just might be his youth, our techniques were exactly the same, knowing what was coming up next, we blocked and defended each incoming strategy. Since he did train me to the maximum all those years ago, I understand why our techniques wouldn't work, he taught me how to evade and counter. Our energy was waste less and each little bit of energy flew off time by time. We were going too far, if an enemy appeared we wouldn't be able to stop that enemy.

"Master, I am sorry but we must stop here."

"I agree with you, Jamie. Your skills are impressive, almost like mine. To know when to stop a battle is a good lesson of facing an opponent who too possesses strength of your own, but there is still a piece missing from you. You are not showing all of your abilities are you, Jamie?"

"How did you know?"

"Your eyes tell me so."

"I've only shown it to you once, and I'll never show it again, no matter what."

"I do not know what you have, but I'm sure you will use it in the future."

"Haven't you heard what I said, I will never use it again."

"Do not be afraid of what you are gifted for, Jamie Neale."

"All right, now I'm lost. Where did I come from? Was it that way or that way?" Kishi searched.

"I'll tell you Masashi Kishimoto, or do you prefer Kishi?" A mysterious man arose from the ground.

"What? Who are you and where did you come from, you four-eyed freak?"

"You can call Kabuto, Yakushi Kabuto."

"Kabuto, huh, weird name, but still, where did you come from and what are doing here and how'd you do that, surprising your enemy from erupting off the ground?"

"I've come from Otokagure no Sato, and I've come to retrieve you." Kabuto answered placing a bond of energy into his hand.

"Greetings, Kazuki Takahashi, I am Pegasasu Jei Kurofodo and my intention for coming here is to ask you to come nicely with me to Otokagure no Sato."

"I don't know who you are but I'm not coming with you!"

"Talking back to your elders is awfully bad for a boy like you, now you leave me no choice but to use force!" Pegasasu told drawing out a deck of cards.

"I know you two are there, why don't you just come out."

"Very good to have noticed us Akira Toriyama, now I would ask for to come with us to Ototkagure no Sato but I know you would reply no and so, there is no point."

"It seems you know me well but I don't know either of you, please introduce yourself."

"I am Nappa and this is my comrade Radittsu, we are both assassins that work for the rich and we've been hired to kidnap you"

"Interesting, so shall we get started?"

"I told I would return didn't I?" A familiar voice questioned from above.

"I had a feeling you would come and it seems you have brought another uninvited guest." Master Soichiro replied.

"So you have noticed Haku. Interesting! An elite ninja to be noticed so quickly by an old fool, perhaps this battle should amuse me."

"Jamie, do me a favor and take out his comrade. I will make sure he does not return."

"I would like to see that. Shall we begin? Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist Jutsu)!"

Searching for my opponent, the surrounding began to play with my eye. My settings soon transformed into a mist, making my sights failing. I wasn't worried and neither was my master, we were both sure to take these two out. The mistier it got the quieter it became. Footsteps soon began to be heard, rustling of bushes, silent howls of the wind, and murmurings heard in the distance. _Fwoo!_ That was close; a slice to my cheek caused by a kunai but it was smaller and thinner. _Fwoo! Fwoo! Fwoo! _Three at a time, I managed to capture one, one senbon. It seems that my opponent specializes in senbons, then that revolves to my opponent being a silent fighter meaning he could appear anywhere.

"You manage to capture one of my senbons, exactly what I expected from a student of the Atsuta Jingu Hermit but you aren't a student are you?" The voice whispered through the mist.

"In fact I am, just a student who graduated long ago and just who might you be?"

"My name is Haku, an apprentice of my master, Momochi Zabuza."

"You work for that freak; you must be one too, then."

"Don't disgrace my master!"

_Fwoo! Fwoo! Fwoo! Fwoo!_

Senbons coming from every side! How is this possible? Is my opponent cloning himself? I must be on my guard!

\

"You must be wondering how that move was possible. Well, why won't you look around?"

"When did he do this? Clones everywhere around me, I have to finish this now." Jamie though observing the surrounding clones. "Hiraishin (Lightning Rod)! Shiden (Purple Strike)!"

"Excellent, you have fallen right into my trap! Makyo Hyosho (Crystal Ice Mirror)!"

Feeling the chakra escaping my opponent's body, I felt a cold chill enter around me and there before my eyes, mirrors of ice rose around me. My reflection shined through everyone and I was trapped inside a crystal ice caged. One by one, the young ninja appeared inside each mirror and soon, the enemy took over my reflection.

"Welcome to my ultimate jutsu, known as Makyo Hyosho (Crystal Ice Mirror). Inside this dungeon, no one can escape and survive!"

"We'll just have to see about that."

"Very well, we shall see. Let us begin!" Haku agreed drawing a pair of long needles. "Sensatsu Suisho (Flying Needles of Death)!"

The pain had entered dramatically, the speed was tremendously fast. To my belief, I had only thought that my opponent was playing an illusion on me as his other reflections copied his movement but it wasn't an illusion; all around my body stuck out senbons, although none of my vitals were struck. It seems he was toying with me. Even though, the damage was tough, I could not counter another, a technique so quick and agile seemed impossible to evade. His speed and damage was yet too powerful to avoid, if another comes I'll have no choice but to fall.

"Did that hurt?"

"_Humph…humph….humph! _I never expected someone so young to have such ability this impressive, especially you."

"It seems you still don't know what trait lies within my blood."

"Hyoton, that is your Kekkei Genkai, isn't it?"

"So you know and even know what a Kekkei Genkai is."

"I've done my studies; your Kekkei Genkai comes nowhere near to mine."

"Is that so? Show me, if you can. Sensatsu Suisho!"

Again another wave of needles forwarded towards me, but only this time one reflection threw the needles. Still the needles were close to heart and lungs, it didn't penetrate thoroughly only against the sternum. Why hadn't he killed me yet? Or is only toying with me?

"_Humph…humph…humph,_ you are quite a challenge!" Kishi told gasping for air.

"Then come with me to Otogakure no Sato."

"Keep dreaming! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow-Clone Jutsu!"

"Is that the only trick you know?"

"Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack now!" Taka ordered.

"Your summoning monsters are useless to my ultimate monster, Relinquish."

"I'll find a way to that monster! Go Celtic Guardian and Summon Skull! Obliterate!"

"Bakuhatsuha!"

"Double Sunday! We got him!"

"Really! Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!"

The battle among all of us was challenge we've never encounter. We fought leaving our thoughts to ourselves; clones sprinting towards enemies, creature battling others, energy balls soaring through the air, needles zooming from mirrors to mirrors, and searches through hidden hazes.

The battle was fierce and perilous, each of us battling for our protection. Not knowing who else was at risk; eruptions rose and explosion roared, but each of us had our own fun. For the first ever, we are fighting with our rules and willingly to hurt one another. Although, it may be dangerous, the nature of fighting absorbed into us when we had allowed ourselves to be trained but yet most of us still do not know what we are fighting for and who we are fighting. Let us just hope that our answers will come in time.


	3. Chapter 3

Shade

Part 3: Promise

The sound of explosion began to be from the distance; it seems that my Master and I weren't the only fighting. The other three must have stumble upon an enemy. I had feeling that my Master wanted me to leave the field and assist them, but I had no way of escaping this prison. Besides, I was already injured, although none of my vitals have been hit; I could still move but my body did not respond to them, the feeling of needles poked around me was dreadful. Wherever my enemy stood, I was unaware, for me to make move, I had to be précised to where he stood or else another mistake could annihilate me. I must be alert and prepared.

"It seems you have fallen before me. Too bad for you, you should have shown it to me when you had the chance. To this day, you don't hear much us anymore, with the Kekkei Genkai. Perhaps you lied and don't even inherit a Kekkei you awake, you will find that the boys will be kidnapped and that your master slain with his sanctuary burning to the ground. Maybe then will you come to us and tell where the Bangle of Enduring lies. I shall see you again." Haku informed walking outside of his crystal mirrors.

"Raikiri (Lightning Blade)!"

Surprising the enemy, I summoned an energy containing a large amount of electricity. Unluckily, I missed and struck my opponent's right arm. Drawing quickly with my hand, I forcefully withdrew out one of the senbons from my body and averted Haku's incoming senbon. Bleeding and his blood dripping to the grass floor, I began questioning him about his earlier instructs.

"You seem to have tricked me and in return, I lose an arm. It won't be long, until my master finishes with yours and comes after you. Zabuza is expert silent assassin; you won't even know where he is when he finishes you off."

"I told you, answer my questions!"

"I suppose I can tell you. Our orders are to kidnap the three students and bring them to Otogakure no Sato, where our leader is wishing that you and your master, if he survives, will come and rescue them. In which, you will come, and when you two come, our leader shall bargain with the three scholars for the Bangle of Enduring."

"If you think that those three are going to be abducted so easily, think again, they are students of this masque. Their teacher is highly train, and within each student lies, his skills and wisdom. None are as stupid as you and your organization." Jamie notified surprisingly kicking his enemy downwards the bloody mess.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To help out my comrades and kill the rest of your people."

"It's weird how you say "your people" because to be exact, none of those people are my people. I work for my master, Zabuza and he works for them, I have no choice but to work with them as well. If I could I would not work for them, the only thing that our leader wants is power, and he goes around the world recruiting warriors, assassins, and people who also thrive for power. Everybody who is weak is like used up pieces that are ready to be thrown any minute but he still uses them even if they are useless. If only Zabuza could see it, that him and I are merely throw away pieces ready to die anytime now. I still am alive to this day because of Zabuza, he protected me when I needed him and taught me to control my powers. Hyoton, is my Kekkei Genkai but what is sad for me is that I am the only left to control this ability. Everyone else died, others that posses other Kekkei Genkai are lucky, there may be more of them but not me, I'm the only one left.

Before I was born, a war was brewing around the nation I had lived in. People with my Kekkei Genkai were seen as demons and we fought those against us. The war soon quiet down and my people hid in silence but not me. I discovered my powers when I was a child in which I had inherited by my mother. My father, the one who killed my mother almost killed me but frightened my Kekkei Genkai killed him. Later on I become an orphan and Zabuza found me, he treated and protected me and now I must do the same thing."

"How come you did not kill me when we were in the cage?"

"Zabuza never told me to kill anyone, only his leader and I don't follow orders from him. Why didn't you kill me?"

"I was but you happened to evade it. Also, I was thinking and I remember why I'm still standing because you didn't kill me in the cage."

"Jamie, is that your name?"

"Yes."

"You should kill me before I kill anyone you know."

"I'll let you live for a while, enjoy your life Haku."

"Jamie, I have a feeling that I won't live past this day. If I don't, promise me that you'll stop this threat haunting your master and you. He has killed so many people, that the citizens of Otogakure are nothing but his tools. Please promise me that you will find and destroy him."

I paused for moment, hearing the begging of my enemy. Listening to him mourning words, I asked myself, "Was I doing something wrong? Saving the boy that never meant to take away my life but only harm me. Is it wrong to not slay your opponent during a battle and let him live instead?"

"I can't promise you that, Haku but I will try my best to stop him. Does that work for you?"

"Yes, it does. One more thing, Jamie, will you be willingly to show me you're Kekkei Genkai?"

The enemy which I had fought had become my friend. Even though, he had put harm in me he never meant to kill me. He had told me everything important about him, why he still is alive, the people he work for, and the conflicts he seen. I forgive this boy for growing up the way he grew and what he saw through his life experience. He sure may be an excellent assassin but he is far too kind to be one.

"Here you go Haku; I'll show my gift as you asked."

"Thank you, Jamie."


	4. Chapter 4

Shade

Part 4: Defeated!

Walking away from my injured adversary, he stood on the ground bleeding, pressuring the open wound. I continued walking, not turning back to see how he was. I had no time, my friends were in trouble and time does not stop for anyone. Which one should I aid first: Taka, Kishi, or Tori? Master Soichiro must have everything controlled but am I certain that he does? Which one should I assist?

"Where did he fly off to? Radditsu, find him!" Nappa roared as he searched for Tori.

"My scounter does read anybody but us! The fool must have run away!"

"Think again!"

Tori had appeared from thin air, and striked Radditsu in the cheek. Forcing Radditsu to crash into a nearby boulder; Nappa quickly turning to Radditsu, made Tori bruised him in the stomach and sending him flying into the air. Radditsu balancing up, concentrating not to slip, Nappa came demolishing into the ground. Both rouges had failed their assignment but continued trying even though they had the disadvantage.

"You imbecile, you've done it this time; I'll shatter now, Full Power Bakuhatsuha!"

"Energy Barrier, I have to hold on! If I let go now, I be blown to pieces."

As the combat zone, began turning into a lost desert, trees were shattered to pieces, weeds ripped from the ground, and heavy winds blew from all directions. Nappa had stored up all his energy and unleashed for this moment. The battleground soon became so bright that nothing was visible. The air slow down and dust and remains floated around. The mountain from which they fought soon revolved into a barren wasteland crumbling downwards.

"I got him now!"

"Nappa, you fool, you almost had me blown away and you seem to have killed our target away! Do you know what the boss will say when we return without a body?"

"Shut it up Radditsu, I'm sure his body is laying somewhere here." Nappa barked searching for Tori. "Well, don't just stand, use your scounter!"

"I would if you hadn't blown this---!"

Again Tori had made an unexpected move and jabbed Radditsu in the back and transported up front, finishing with an upper cut. Nappa surprised and frightened due to his low energy level began to take off but nonetheless Tori cut of his retreat and discharged a rage of energy to Nappa's face, crashing him next to Radditsu.

"Mammoth Graveyard, charge!" Taka ordered.

"Useless, Dragon Piper send that mammoth back to the graveyards!" Pegasasu told as his monster sung away the charging skull. "Had enough, have you? Your cards are useless, although you do have the potential to control your monsters, your leveling does not even compare to mine."

"Dang it, his Relinquish had my monsters trapped. I can't attack hurting my monsters, what do I have to do? His monsters are far too powerful. I have to do something!" Taka thought as he drew a card

"Time is ticking and for me, time is money, I am going to ask you one more time. Come with me to Otogakure no Sato and I will not harm you. If not I will destroy you here!"

"I won't give up just yet. Kuriboh, I summon you!"

Raising his card into the sky, a little furry creature appeared at the scene. As it appeared, Taka combined it with his magic card, Multiply. Soon, more Kuribohs appeared on the field and began blocking Taka's path forbidding Pegasasu to attack. Although it didn't stop him to attack the Kuribohs, his monsters fiercely tackled one by one but after another Kuriboh fell another rose to protect its place and continued to block Taka. Pegasasu had no available way to hurt Taka.

Striked with anger and annoyance, his monster grew tired of attacking; soon Pegasasu paused and began summoning more monsters. As the new and old beings were told to attack, quickly above the Kuribohs vaulted the Celtic Guardian. Pegasasu's monster soon began striking it but the Kuribohs assisted the guardian. It sprinted of towards the demented creature, Relinquished, and surprisingly pierced the monster's eye! Pegasasu trembled with fear knowing that his prize victor was destroyed, the knight began gouging the monsters wings to unleashed Taka's captured monsters: the Dark Magician and Curse of Dragon. Soon all three monsters stood before Pegasasu ready to demolish him.

"Darn you Kazuki! You've destroy my precious monster! You will pay!"

"Obliterate!" Taka ordered as his monsters blasted Pegasasu away.

Meanwhile, Kishi ran desperately hiding from his enemy. Kabuto began cutting the surrounding trees and bushes to find where Kishi was. Although, when he had thought to have him, it happened be only a clone of Kishi. His patience grew tired and Kabuto began to shout Kishi out.

"Where are you, you little ingrate? Get out here and fight. I give you my word that the moment I find you, I will directly decapitate your legs! This little game of yours will not long and as time passes you eventually have to come out."

The enragement grew and little by little, Kabuto closed in on Kishi. Kishi began to quiver and wobble as he lied underneath a bush. Kabuto's voice and footsteps soon were heard behind Kishi and the sound of Kabuto's carving energy.

"I can't do this! This guy is way too powerful for me. Somebody help me!"

"I'll give until the count of three and then I'll decapitate you. How does that sound?"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Exploding from the bush, a species of Kishi charged towards Kabuto, although there were plenty, none of them was able to lay a punch near the enemy. Every one of them disappeared before his eyes and shortly after, Kish was the last remaining figure.

"I've found you at last." Kabuto said grabbing a hold of Kishi's legs.

"You'll never cut off my legs! I won't let you! Help! Help me!" Kishi cried struggling for his legs.

Rapidly, Tori and Taka appeared before Kabuto and Kishi and knocked Kabuto away from Kshi. The two stood before him prepared to protect their comrade.

"How ironic, Akira and Kazuki here together to protect Masashi Kishimoto, their precious friend; don't tell me tell me you both took out the opponent hired to abduct you to Otogakure no Sato."

"What do you think?"

"Well if two did, then I guess I can't take all three of you with me. You survive now Masashi Kishimoto and the next we meet, I'll be sure to cut off your legs; until next time, my friends." Kabuto greeted away leaving the three stranded in the middle of the forest.

"I guess we saved you this time, next be more careful."

I have not yet found that these have defeated their enemy. I feel as if they can but on the hand, I feel like can't as well. This all depends on the author of my life, if my author chooses me to live in my story then I may just live but if my author doesn't who knows. Like what my master says, you choose who you want the main character to be and who the side characters are. I have yet to find out, and to my author writing my life, if I am going to die, please allow me to first find my answers, after that you may do whatever pleases you.


	5. Chapter 5

Shade

Part 5: Vanquished

Continuing deeper into the mist, everything began to blur my vision and deaf my sound. If Haku assumed what Zabuza really is, then I must be aware. I heard the footsteps of someone running but nothing else, no clashes of blade, shouts of shock, or pounds of leaps, nothing but trampling footsteps. I gasped with fear; everything of mine was at a disadvantage, my surroundings made me in a very dangerous situation. Where was my master and better yet, where was my enemy?

"Jamie! Get down!" Master Soichiro shouted.

My master had forced me to the ground as the demon appeared from behind and slashed my master's side. He grunted with pain and continued piercing me to the floor, the enemy soon disappeared as if he was a just gasp of air.

"Stay down, this enemy is far out of your reach. Stay here and keep quiet, I will finish him off."

"But you're injured."

"Just stay down!"

"If the boy is here, that must mean he has taken Haku. Impressive, Soichiro, your student able to take down an assassin like me. Why don't you allow him to fight in this battle as well? You and I both know that you have the disadvantage here, perhaps he can lend you hand. It doesn't actually matter if he joins or not, it won't even make a difference."

With the voice of the mist speaking and disturbing our conversation, my master stood up and ran deeper into the haze. All was silence and not a single noise was heard; my master fighting with our opponent while I lay on the cold wet floor thinking of my decisions. Should I stand and support my master or lie down and wait for what happens? I didn't have time to think, I have to help. Although, it wouldn't be much help it could at least change the advantages a little.

Running after my master, I followed him but soon lost him in my sight and hearing. Resonance began to be heard, it seems my master has found the adversary. The spars of weapons and blows of energy ascertain from a distance in my left. Shortly after, chasing the reverberation two lone figures were seen ahead. My master was holding onto the enemy's guillotine blade while the enemy continued to force the blade towards his body. Surprisingly three outlines appeared from behind the two figures, for a second I had thought they were the outlines of my master's three students but they began drawing rapiers from their backsides. I dashed to the three and swiftly casted three senbons from myself to the clones. Each one rapidly evaporated into the liquids from where they had appeared. Not knowing when the enemy will pull another mischievous technique, I withdrew another needle and hurled it to the foe. Seeing that it coming, he released the blade and tried to evade it but my master had continued to hold on to the foil, not allowing him to escape unless setting frees the sword. With no choice but to unleash the weapon, he let go and vanished.

"Stay back, Jamie! He's coming back!"

"There is no dodging this one! Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu)"

"Look out!"

Approaching from the hidden smog, a thrashing echo of water rushed towards my master and me. We both began to run, although the rushing current was far too prompt and the mouth of the controlling serpent gulped us in and exploded in the distance. The rough splash of water had hit our every part and left we fossilize. We lay on the wet grass, shivering with pain and fear knowing we had lost. The enemy glided towards us, snickering with achievement, he stood over us and placed in sword readily to strike us both.

"Any last words for the young ones before you both go."

"Sichuro no Jutsu (Four Pillars Prison Jutsu)" Master Kengen casted swiftly sending up four wooden pillars to lock the assassin. "I have you now, prepare to die."

"You caught me, but who says it will over."

"I do, die Zabuza, Raikiri!" Jamie told unleashing bolts of energy from his palm. _Boom!_ "What?"

"Ugh, I told you to kill me, didn't I?"

To my imagination, the young assassin, Haku had took the place of Zabuza and stung with my technique. His arm still bleeding and his chest blasted with my palm, my hand had entered deeply into Haku's chest and occurred to be jammed. He stared at me, looking eye to eye, trying to tell me something but couldn't. He had been conducted too so much pain that his nerves would not move, he was solidify.

"Very good Haku, you saved me from the inch of death. Now to repay you with your sacrificed." Zabuza alleged forcing himself from the holding logs.

"Finish him now Jamie, hurry!"

"I can't, my hand is stuck!"

"Thank you Jamie for showing me your hidden skill, although you aren't the only one with that talent. Thank you!" Haku weakly gasped; gripping onto my hand not allowing it to become free.

"Sorry Haku, Raikiri!" Jamie apologized letting lose another bolt of electricity through Haku and through Zabuza. "Bakuhatsu!"

The enemy which was my friend had eventually saved his master in the end and both had passed together. The remaining pieces of them both scattered throughout the mist as it began to fade through. Far off in the distance the calling of my master was heard and the three scholars appeared from the forest, all looking exhausted. It seems I have doubted them for they all had defeated their opponent but did I. I allowed mine to live and in the end he saved a life. Would this attempt be known as good or bad? Who knows, perhaps I'll find out as I continue.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A familiar being said.

"Seru help us. That freak that we were hired to take back the village seemed more powerful than we thought. Come on help us up." Nappa begged.

"I'm sorry, I can't. You see, my leader gave me a direct mission to clean up the mess that should've been cleaned. I'm sorry you two but I will have to dispose of you both."

"What kind mission is that? You must be lying, we're one of the best, and he wouldn't dispose of us." Radditsu wondered

"Really, why don't you tell him when you see again?" The mysterious being told as a tail emerged from his backside and pierced Nappa and Radditsu absorbing their flesh and bone until nothing lay around the barren wasteland except for the remains of their armor.


	6. Chapter 6

Shade

Part 6: Followed

That night after cleaning the remains of our enemies, I slept, but I was moved to the room with the boys. I really had mistaken my strength, I remembered Master Soichiro telling me that the Raikiri technique can kill the user after unleashing three, luckily I lived but my energy did not call to me. I had really injured my body.

Master Kengen slept in the bed I had slept in when I had first arrived, the bed with the mysterious door by its side. The snoring of the three was loud but it kept unwanted things away. All three slept like pigs with mattresses and pillows slaughtered around. Again I heard my master creep out, I was about to follow just when he entered our room and gently placed his hand on my forehead and whispered, "I know you can hear me, there is no need to follow, take care of the boys; I will return tomorrow morning." Just then he walked out and into the quiet darkness he fled. No one knows where he went or why he did, but he will return by morning.

Morning arose fast but apparently not silent. Kishi had argued with Taka shouting about some piece of meat that Tori had cooked for everyone; dishes banged, shouts cried, and stomping rumbled. I arose half-naked staring at the three monkeys, tiredly. When I stepped out and stared at them they had quickly stopped and looked up as if I was their teacher.

"Hey Jamie, where's Master Soichiro?" Tori asked.

"I don't know, didn't you guys look outside."

"I did but he's nowhere to be found."

"He'll be back. Believe it! Master Soichiro will never lose too anyone!"

Enjoying our breakfast, Kishi and Taka had begun arguing again about the missing pork chop and complaining that because one of them had taken it we only have plain rice for breakfast. To Tori and I, it didn't matter much, we gobbled our food and left the two to their own battle.

"So Jamie how was your battle yesterday? You still injured?" Tori asked.

"I'm fine, thanks though, Tori."

"Who was your opponent? How was he like?"

"A boy about your age; able to create ice mirrors and toss needles at his opponents. He was quite powerful actually, I almost lost, had he gotten me but it seem he didn't. I struck through him although he was still able to move. Actually Tori, I shouldn't say that, he was kind of like a friend to me. Sure we fought to the brink of death but in the end I was the one that killed him. I was aiming for his leader when he instantly jumped in and took the damage. Funny how he told me to kill him before he does something that I might regret and I told him that he should live and enjoy his life. I certainly hoped that he wouldn't have jumped into our battle."

"Your strong Jamie, it's your fear and innocence that weakens you. Listen to me Jamie, I have a feeling that more will return and when they do, I won't be able to destroy all of them so if the enemies ever use me as bait or something else, I want you to put everything aside and forget that I'm there. I can't allow others to slow down because of me."

"Hey Master Soichiro's back!"

"Greetings my boys, I'm sorry about my disappearance, I had to go check around for any enemy hideouts nearby, luckily there weren't any. Forget about that, we do not have time to chit-chat. We have to find a better and safer shelter immediately."

"What? But master you can't abandon your temple and besides we were able to kick our enemies butts, if they show up again we'll kick them back out. Won't we guys?" Kishi explained.

"Funny how you should say that weren't you the one that was crying in forest when your opponent was trying to cut off your legs." Taka told.

"Hey shut up! He was tough ok but give me one month Taka and I'll surpass all of you."

"Enough we have to leave now! If any of you do not wish to follow, you can stay as for the rest of us we leave as soon as possible. We pace quickly and quietly so carry what is important and leave whatever is not useful. Hurry!"

The sun was high, resting in the sky, a perfect day to take walk but instead it was a race with time. My bags were packed and so was Master Soichiro's. Both of us waited outside with patience. Shouting and laughing of the boys had beaten nature's voice. Before soon, Kishi's voice blurted out, "We're ready to leave! Believe it!"

Not knowing where we were going, I stayed behind while the Master Kengen led the way, with the scholars trapped in between. We jumped from branch to branch and tree to tree, leaves rustled and branches snapped. Leaving many leftover tracks, before soon I knew an enemy would appear by us. We traveled long with no stop and the sun began to sink. Soon a shroud would cover us and we would have to search our way through. Not so long, a mysterious sense appeared from behind me, two it felt. It seems they were already waiting for us.

"Master Soichiro!" Taka shouted.

"He knows, Taka. We all do." Tori told.

"Speed up the pace! Jamie watch your rear!" Master Soichiro informed. _Wrssh! Wrssh!_

"Jamie, look out behind you!" Tori directed as a green tail blasted from within the leaves and forced Jamie to the ground.

"Tori lead them away from here, now!"

"Where should we go?"

"Get out of here!"

"Do you really think they'll be safe?" Another strange being asked teleporting in front of Master Soichiro.

"What are you?" Master Soichiro questioned staring at the short alien-like creature.

"Death Beam!" The creature screamed sending Master Soichiro downwards the trees.

"No time to look away kid." Another creature informed flying towards Jamie.

The two odd creatures had appeared from the distant trees and strike Master Soichiro and I. They both appeared as if they had been waiting for us, as if it was a trap. Were they really setting a trap? They hid in brown rags above the trees and did not have the appearances of human beings. One was a short white creature with a tail longer than its body. The other enemy was green with black spots and also had a tail that was able to stretch in and out with a needle at the end. Both enemies were strong and fast, their abilities were something I had never seen.

The rumble was fast, flashes flew everywhere and trees smashed the ground hard. We jumped from tree to ground escaping from their flash bombs. Looking for an opening we too shot back our techniques but all were failed to notice. We bounced and skipped around the dome, but our foes easily flew above the sky, grinning upon us as if it was a game and were surpassing the level.

"Jamie, cover me!" Master Soichiro told me as he stopped and faced the adversaries. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Haa!"

"Look out, Seru!" The white alien warned. _BOOM!_

The blast had passed and eliminated all the enemies' incoming missiles. They split and gathered together again, as so did my master and me. Peering up, the humanoids smirk with joy and chuckled with delight.

"Master, let's do it again." Jamie declared. "Ka-Me!"

"Right, Ha-Me-Haa!" Master Soichiro blasted with two blue waves forwarded to our enemies.

"Look at that, Furiza."

"Here it comes, Seru." The extraterrestrial uttered as they both vanished into thin air.

"Look to your left, Jamie." Master Soichiro cautioned controlling his ray to the left towards his enemy.

"I suppose I'll shoot that back at you, Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Haa!" The green foreign shouted surprisingly Jamie with the same counter attack.

"Impossible! Jamie dodge it, if those two hit, they'll explode."

"Hey old fool, look this way! Energy Disk!" The midget grunted. "With this technique, I'll just slice your technique in half."

The disk had come in contact with Master Soichiro's wave and divided into two. Still flying in the air, the disk headed towards him. Master Soichiro backed away until he was close enough to me, "Cancel the technique now!" He demanded, "Energy Shield!" The incoming floppy had hit and forced itself to cut open the protecting shield that warped around my master and me, on the other hand the colliding rays smashed and shot out an extraordinary shiny light along with a enormous blow of razor wind cutting through our guard. The pressure that stroked our screen only made it harder for Master Kengen to sustain the energy he had gathered to grasp the shield. Knowing that our safeguard was failing and my master griping it with pain, I decided to step in.

"We're not going to defeat these guys, let go of the shield. I don't know if this is going to help much but it'll protect us. Let go now! Mokuten: Moku Joheki (Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall)." Jamie casted as a shield of wood locked them.

"Useless, Seru let's finish this!"

"I suppose." The enemy decided discharging a flare of light.

Everything sparkled outside of the cocoon, unluckily our shield had cracked and we were severely damage. Our screams of pain were silenced and our motion happened so fast that we felt as if we weren't even moving. So loud that the cracking of branches, roaring of tree roots, whipping of grass, and pressure of winds were terrified and before I knew, I was lost in the dimness of the world, nothing bothered me. I had been defeated by my opponents.


	7. Chapter 7

Shade

Part 7: The Truth

Forced away by Master Soichiro, the three students raced through the endless jungle. Concerned with what dangers could appear, they paced themselves not knowing if to return and aid their master or continue their path for cover. Tori, leading to way began to reduce his speed sensing the dramatic drop of energy in the far distance from where the intruders assaulted. Wondering why Tori had slowed down; Taka not having the abilities to sense energy and Kishi, who energy sensing had not reached its limit, also began to slug behind. The wind and crumbling of finale destruction blast from beyond had shaken the jungle from shaft to the highest branch. Leaves flashed around, tore from the limbs of trees and grass thrash upon current of the wind. Tori's sensing had suspected that the previous fight had been finished, although the victor was still unknown.

"Why are we slowing down, Tori?" Taka asked.

"Quiet, the battlefield from where Master Soichiro and Jamie fought has quiet down. I was just wondering if they had won or loss." Tori told.

"So that was where the strong wind came from but anyways, we all know they won, no one can beat Master Soichiro." Kishi deputed.

"I hope so." Tori replied.

Fleeing away from the battlefield, the two enemies began to follow the direction from where the three boys ran. Jamie lying far from Master Soichiro, injured and unconscious slept under the hot sun not knowing what had happened. As well as Master Soichiro, both had lost to the two strangers and were lost in the pitch darkness.

"Those two were nothing, if the leader is already this useless, what do think of our targets?" Furiza asked.

"I don't understand, why did Soichiro give up the three? I believe if they are students of yours, you wouldn't just forfeit them away for the fun of it would you?" Seru questioned.

"Depends, perhaps he was afraid we were going to kill him and so he had to protect his own hide and give out others."

"Perhaps you're right, Furiza."

Thinking back to the previous time, Master Soichiro had gone out to examine the battlefields from where his students had fought earlier. He had entered the dry dusty field from where Tori had fought with the two rouges. Around laid nothing but the remains of the enemies' armor with a pierced of a thick needle on ones chest and another of the enemies back shoulder bone, searching around for more clues, earlier footprints were founded around the piercing armor. He examine them well, to him they were prints of a human being although the puncture through the armor were suspicious to him. How did the enemies not see this coming? Were they ordered to die? Or did something else get to them before they could return?

"Look what we have here, gentleman," Said a young man dressed in a long blue cape. "If it isn't Master Hmonk Soichiro, the only one who knows the location of the Bangle of Enduring; would you be so kind and tell us where it is?

"So this is your work isn't it, Seto Kaiba, killing your own men after them failing your orders!"

"You didn't even bother to answer my question and no, that is not my work that is the work of my leader. I'll ask you again, please give me the location of the Bangle of Enduring." Kaiba ordered as troops began to round up around Master Soichiro. "Come be nice and tell us where it is? We don't want to waste our ammo on you. We would just have to spend more money to manufacture more."

"Do you really think those little bullets will harm me?"

"Actually, this is a special kind of ammunition." Kaiba said. _Snap!_

Ordering his men to fire, Master Soichiro began to evade the incoming bullets and charge towards Kaiba, the young brunette. The closer he came the more the rockets closed in. He reached his arm and reached to grab a hold Kaiba by the throat but a sudden dragon burst out and shoved him away. Master Soichiro hit the ground hard and was struck by the bullets, although the bullets did not enter him instead they bounces off and rebounded on the soil. Soon after, the pain enclosed him and the effect came into use.

"As you can see and feel, Hmonk, the ammos that we, the RH Corporation, use are specifically designed for you and your students. When shot at your kind or those that posses a high amount of energy such as yourself, the shot repels, quickly piercing you with a tasteless and very feeble sting. The sting, however, releases a very modest amount of poison that quickly performs its duty and absorbs the user's energy for some time. The more the poison, the better chance for a permanent loss of energy and maybe even, rarely, death."

"What a disgusting poison!"

"Disgusting, I believe you can't even taste it. Now I am going to ask you one more time, give me the location of the bracelet or suffer an eternal loss of energy and perhaps, die here, in which when you are founded by your students they too will be meeting you from wherever you are going to."

Soaring through the sky, Seru thought back from earlier and wondered if Master Soichiro had set a trapped for the RH Corporation or was he really trying to escape from them. Why would a noble master like him give up his students for his own survival rather not his undergraduates? Still viewing and connecting the pieces together, Furiza budged in.

"Luckily, Lord Kaiba told us to follow him. I never would've underestimated that he would leave his beloved temple for his students' protection."

"Yes, me neither."

Still lazed in the fresh green jungle from which had been obliterated into an empty dust field, Master Soichiro, laid lost in obscurity forgiving his students for giving up the Bracelet of Enduring. He dozed knowing he could not stand and protect those that he had raised to students of his own. He dozed unprepared to help them and unaware knowing his enemies were already awaiting them. He dozed knowing the only one who could help them now was Jamie, the student sent back in time to protect his family. He dozed.

"Tell me now, Hmonk."

"I'll tell you but you must first agree with me, that you and your men will never encounter my students ever again!"

"Why we'll be immortal by then, no matter what you try you can't kill us whether you try. Why such a dim question, when you already know our answer." Kaiba sneered "I'm sorry my companion but I can't guarantee that so it's now or never Hmonk. Die here or give us the location."

"If I tell you, will you guarantee that I will return safely to aid my students?"

"I guarantee you, that you will be safe to aid your students." Kaiba assured holding out his hand towards Soichiro.

Agreeing with Seto Kaiba, the President of RH Corporation, Hmonk rejected the hand and provided the information the RH Corporation had desired for. Making way for the old master, Hmonk slowly glided to the opposite direction of Seto Kaiba and quickly disappeared in the distance.

Finally achieving his leader's goal, three extraterrestrials emerged before him. All three dressed in black cloaks concealing their face to feet, kneeling before Seto Kaiba.

"Follow the old fool. Boo, lead a group of troops to retrieve the Bracelet of Enduring and if possible, bring me the person embraced with it by force if necessary. Do not fail me, especially you, Boo!"

"Yes sir!"

Waiting in the closing distance, an army of troops reserved an area prepared to encounter to incoming scholars. Surprising them, with troops led by Yakushi Kabuto; he awaited the three patiently planning to finish his previous battle with Kishi.

"Careful everyone ahead lays an army with a powerful leader containing a large amount of energy." Tori warned.

"Do you want us to do something?" Taka asked.

"Yes, summon something big to annihilate the army. After that come and join Kishi and I to destroy their leader."

"All right another live battle. Here we go! Believe it!" Kishi exclaimed with the other two following behind.

Though, we cannot save those that are in need of help at times when they are needed. There will always be a charm that brings our help towards them. Jolted with action, let those three have their fun, for we have had ours; now let them have theirs and let them show our enemies who they really are. Let them have their time.


	8. Chapter 8

Shade

Part 8: Child's Play

Standing on guard, the troops walked around over and over again waiting for their enemies. Kabuto, the young grey haired leader, stood still examining every detail in the surrounding area for any odd phenomenon. Standing perfectly still, the troops and he began to lose their balance as the ground shook hard and fast. "Earthquake," The men shouted but soon afterwards the below the grounds erupted a giant stone warrior.

Drawing out its two blades, the troops open fire at the unknown being. The cartridge hit vigorously and brutally but the soldier continued to move and slash down everything in its way. Hacking anything in its way, the three undergraduates emerged from behind and charged towards the four-eyed leader. Noticing the three, Kabuto quickly drew energy to his hands and too, sprinted towards the three.

"Here he comes!" Tori warned.

"I knew you three would come. Now I can finish what I had started yesterday." Kabuto notified.

"You can try but you can't me. Believe it!" Kishi advised.

Racing towards one another, Tori blasted out little waves of energy to the upcoming enemy while Kishi released out his clones. Grinning, Kabuto continued dashing over to the two heroes, dodging every incoming blast and racing clone. Reaching the two, he threw in a punch towards Tori as a clone jumped in to neglect the fist. Fading away, Tori's fist smashed through the disappearing clone and shot out another energy wave, making the enemy stumble away.

"You got me there, Tori." Kabuto told balancing himself.

"You thought that your fist of energy would get me didn't you. Well, remember one thing, we are students of Master Soichiro, the greatest martial artist that has ever lived. His skills and wisdom lie in everyone of his students and for that reason, we will not be beaten to easily."

"Yeah, you got that! We're going to kick your butt! Believe it!"Kishi interrupted as Taka emerged before his comrades. "You took all the troops already, Taka. Wow! Your Giant Soldier of Stone must really be invincible."

"Quit your blabbering. I'm going to finish the three of you this very moment so that you all can join your master. Prepare to die!" Kabuto told sprinting towards the three.

Evaporating through the air, Tori appeared from behind the opponent and made an instant trip for the enemy. Falling fast to the ground, the ground fissured and a clone of Kishi erupted from the grassy floor, sending the adversary flying into sky. Surprised, Kabuto awoken and targeted the three preparing to fire a round of energy but another unknown blast from Taka's magical beings had already shot off a round of energy.

"Great job Taka, Your Dark Magician rules!" Kishi congratulated. "Eat that Kabuto! Three heads are better that one."

'Don't think you've beaten me yet, I've still got lots the three of you." Kabuto glared rushing towards the three once again.

"He'll never give up. Ready for round two, guys." Tori informed as the three began their formation.

Firing at will, the three idle themselves as Taka summoned a large golden shield to break the incoming missiles. Still firing, Tori transpired from behind and shot out a large spiral ray, Makenkosappo (Special Beam Cannon), towards Kabuto. Seeing the glimmering beam, Kabuto defended by placing his hands against the shaft. Holding his position, Kishi sprinted off to the foe and released a water-like sphere from the palm of his hands en routing to the petrified adversary. Racing in, the eyes of Kabuto enlarged knowing that had no chance to evade the spiral globe or the golden ray; he had no choice but to collide with both. Boom!

"I congratulate all three of you for injuring me so well. Never before, have I ever been this injured. Your master must really be something." Kabuto told hyperventilating as he covered his wound. "But don't you three imbeciles, think it's over yet. If I can't kill you three myself, then I'll have to make one of hostage."

Kabuto told teleporting behind Tori and placing a kunai knife below his chin. Standing calm, Tori had nothing to do for if he moved his death would be laid for nothing. Taka and Kishi, scared and blanked out of ideas, Kabuto ordered the two to fight until one had died. Not following the commands of their for, Kabuto slightly slit the throat of Tori.

"Takahashi, Kishimoto, fight now or Toriyama will die." Kabuto ordered as the two stood still. "I am going to ask the two of you one more time; attack at once!"

Staring at the single thread of Tori's life, Taka grabbed a hold of his deck and Kishi drawing out a kunai blade; they position their stances and gently nodded their heads as they ran for one another. Astonished, a shuriken prohibited the two from attacking as it spiked the ground in between both of the two comrades. Not knowing who had thrown the shuriken, a piercing sound was heard from behind Tori. Peering over to Tori, a mysterious figure dressed in a purple clock had stabbed Kabuto by surprised as he dropped his kunai knife from the hostage's neck.

"Farewell, Yakushi Kabuto." The intruder told releasing the sword and dropping the enemy to the ground. "Hello there, Akira Toriyama, Kazuya Takahashi, and Masashi Kishimoto or do you prefer, Tori, Taka, and Kishi? Do not worry my companions; I am an ally of your master's. I bring you all no harm; now follow me if you want to live. Hurry, they are coming!"

Traveling through the mist of darkness, my master and I unconsciously lost our way to awaken from the real world. We fought through every episode within every saga but still none let us back to world. We both continued to lie in the overthrown desert of where we were defeated.


	9. Chapter 9

Shade

Part 9: Reunited

Following the intruder that had saved the lives of the three, they came upon a little cabin a couple miles off from where Master Soichiro's temple was. Inside the lodge, was freshly home-made furniture with the smell of baked rice balls; the stranger telling the three to have a seat, walked off to the backroom from where the kitchen was held and brought along a plate of freshly baked rice balls. Starving from their previous battle, the three monkeys quickly gobbled down their food. The stranger sat down and watched as the three gobbled down their chow, patiently waited.

"So...um…miss…who are you and how do you know our master?" Kishi asked holding to rice balls in his hands.

"Well, that was exactly what I was going to tell you after you guys finish your meal so I'll wait until you all finish." The young girl told.

"You can tell us right now! It doesn't actually matter, we can hear you perfectly." Kishi told.

"I guess, my name is Kirika Kundo. I have known your master for quite a few years now. Just recently he brought a guest to my house. That guest was Jamie Neale, the young boy you all have met."

"You know Jamie?" Taka asked.

"Yes of course, I was the one who had knocked him unconscious. I sure hope he wasn't angry after he awoke."

"He took it like a champ! Don't sweat it!"Kishi told.

"Speaking of Jamie, where is he, along with Master Soichiro?" Tori asked finishing his last rice ball.

"I don't know. I was going to ask you three. Do you not know where they are?"

"Master Soichiro had told us we had to evacuate the masque and so we did but on our way, we were ambushed. Master Soichiro and Jamie stayed behind to stop the two while the three of us ran into Kabuto's army. We don't know what happened to them." Tori explained.

"Do you remember their location from where you all were ambushed?"She asked Tori.

"Yes of course, I felt a large drop of energy recently."

"Kishi and Taka stay here and keep hidden. Tori and I will go and find your master and Jamie though I have a feeling they may not be their anymore." Kirika told. "Come Tori."

Leaving the cabin and charging at full speed, Tori led the way as Kirika followed from behind. Both comrades hopped from tree to tree and sprinted when hitting the grassy plains. The heavy yet cool breeze smashed against their faced but still both continued. They both knew that nothing would stop them from reaching the location from where their master and friend had fought.

Standing in front of the two, stood two lone figures prepared to stop their mission: one dressed in a long black cloak designed with red clouds and the other also in a black cloak but wearing a blood red armor over the cloak. Both figures standing, waiting for the two.

"Who are you?" Kirika asked dramatically stopping. "What do you want?"

"What else do you think? We are under the influence of Lord---" The long haired foe told.

"Idiot, we mustn't say his name before anyone. Have you forgotten the jurisdiction?" The other orange hair adversary interrupted. "I am sorry to have interrupted your conversation with my partner but we are not obliged to answer. All you need to know is that we are here to kill you both and trust me, I know the real reason of pain."

"Is that so? Why don't you demonstrate your reason of pain for me then?" Tori challenged.

"Tori, stop it! We don't have time! Remember what we must do!" Kirika told.

"We'll have to fight them both anyway, Kirika. It isn't like they're going to let us past? So why don't you leave and do what we are too do while I kick these guys. How's that sound?"

"Are you insane? These are far too strong for you."

"Yes, the lady is right! We are too strong for you but a challenge is a challenge and if it's pain that you want, I'll be more than happy to give it to you."

"Go, Kirika! Go find them! It'll only take a while. I promise!" Tori told as Kirika charged off. "You there, stay right there! After I finish your partner, I'll come after you."

"You really want to know pain do you?"

"Trust me, when this is over, I'll tell you what real pain is! Let's start!"

"Interesting, I hope to see what you have in mind." The pierced character told standing before Tori.

"Before I kill you, I want to know who I am killing that way when someone asks; I'll tell them that I was the one who had killed you." Tori ordered. "But first things first, I'll tell you who I am. I am Akira Toriyama or you could say Tori.

"Tori, very interesting, I am Pein and this is my ally, Uchiha Madara! Are orders are to kill you and those other two, wherever they are. I hope that is enough for now!"

Evaporating into the air, a punch flew towards the foe. Without hesitate, the enemy tossed Tori back off Tori landed hard but rebalanced himself with a quick back flip. Wondering how the enemy had tossed him without touching him, he dashed back. Once again, the attack failed. The enemy had a way to stop Tori from approaching and forcing him away. Again and again he tried but it was useless with different kinds of strategies and techniques, the enemy still neglected every move yet the enemy still stood where he once stood without moving an inch away. The other, Madara, stood watching the scenery.

"I've had enough of this, Pein. I'm going to find the girl. Kill this one fast and meet me back at Otogakure no Sato before we get lectured again." Madara told waiting for permission.

"Go ahead but I'm killing this one my own way, slowly." Pein directed as Madara left the scene.

"Come back here!" Tori shouted.

"Madara is of need any more on this battlefield. The victor has already been claimed."

Casting his technique, a blue wave of energy blasted from Tori's palm and flew directly at Pein. Reflecting the technique, Tori made a surprise appearance from behind the opponent but yet the enemy was untouched. Smashing the ground floor hard, Pein mysteriously drew Tori back towards him. Controlling Tori's movements and body figure. Fainting quickly, the enemy dropped the young boy and glided over to his corpse.

Not so far from the battlefield, dashed the beautiful assassin in search of her allies, traveling her way through the unknown jungle. Approaching from behind, the red armored foe appeared shocking the young girl with surprise. Casting his spells before her, waves of fire balls charged after the girl, burning down everything in its way.

"Don't try to run away little girl!" The enemy shouted from behind as a pair of small smoke bombs erupted, quickly hiding the female assasin's trail. "_Cough…cough…cough!_ I lost her! Pein will not be happy with this and certainly not him!"

"Thank goodness, I lost him!"

"State your name, assassin!" Jamie ordered surprisingly grabbing onto Kirika's neck.

Appearing from the distance, rain began to fall. The skies turn dark and the crackling of thunder was heard. The orange-hair character stood over the unconscious corpse, examining as rain poured over each of them.

"When you're ready, come back with your friends, that way I'll burry your bodies together!" Pein told walking away.

"Come back here you imbecile! I'm not done yet, I'll tell when you can leave and you can leave when I bring your body to this ground." Tori told balancing himself in the heavy rain. "I promise you here, that you will know the true meaning of pain!"

Crutching up his fist and generating energy, Tori shot off a stream of pure light and soon the shine splattered off throughout the surrounding area. The ground shook with fear, erupt the ground with volcanic lava and smoke signals and the adversary standing perfectly still examining the new level of whatever was going to appear. Soon a light of energy surrounded the hero and the color of our hero's hair blemished into bright yellow. Tori had begun a new level.

"Interesting, it seems you have drawn a new power." Pein examined.

"I'm going to ask one thing Pein, leave quietly and never return or else you'll leave me no choice but to kill you."

"So you think that, that new power of yours is going to make a difference in our battle from before. I would like to see?" Pein asked. "Come Tori; show me your new power in combact."

Challenged by the opponent, Tori raced towards the foe. He sprinted off and threw a quick jab towards the opponents face but before the first hit; Tori quickly super speeded behind Pein, smashing a slash cut to his upper spine. Away flew Pein, a couple feet away from where he stood. Steadily awaking from the surprise attack, Pein gathered his energy and dragged Tori over by force. Unable to control himself, Tori shot out several blasts towards the absorbing foe. Burning the pierce face, Pein released the gathered energy and set Tori free. Once able to realized that Pein had released him, Tori dashed over and spun a twirling kick to his right side, followed by an upper slash. Hitting the ground and rolling over, Pein received his balanced on his knees but saw an incoming wave of energy from his side. Tori had blasted off another Kamehameha Wave, instead this time, it hit its target. As Tori stared at the smoking area from where his opponent stood, a dark figure began to appear inside the smoke; constantly catching his breath, Pein stood half- naked with his lower ribs pierced with short black tubes just like his face.

"What are you, a piercing freak?" Tori shouted examining the bizarre piercings.

"No, with these tubes in me, I can read where my opponent is going to attack and where he is going to appear." Pein answered. "And with these tubes, I read that you a have let your guard down!"

Finishing his statement, Pein gust a razor sharp wind against Tori and quickly forced him over by his side. Preparing to make multiple jabs, the hero arose and dramatically head butted his adversary. Letting lose Tori once again, the arisen protagonist jabbed the opponent and with that shot the enemy away. The antagonist fell fast and lies for quite some time until he was able to regain himself but looking up, stood Tori waiting to accept himself as champion.

A voice shouted from beyond and there stood Taka and Kishi, both allies standing to see what was too happened next. Suddenly a stream of energy appeared from Tori and swiftly cuffed Tori flying to his friends.

"What the heck was that?" Tori said wiping the blood from his lips.

"You failed your job, Pein. I hadn't the least ideas that you out of all the hired assassins would lose to them. I say you've grown weak over the past years." A white-hair teenager interrupted dressed in a dark cloak.

"I did not fail, Mariku! I underestimated this boy's strength, so why don't you go back home and let me finish what I came to do."

"I'm sorry Pein, but we can't. We have our own orders." Another white hair teen told appearing from the opposite side of Mariku.

"Bakura, what are you two planning to do." Pein questioned.

"Luckily, there master isn't around nor that stupid boy who had just recently appeared. This saves us more time." Both strangers said drawing out a deck from inside their cloaks. "Gil Garth! Headless Knight, obliterate the three!"

Appearing from the decks' of the two, silver armored knight without a helmet or head and a darker blue knight with his head tucked inside, both carrying a dangerous katana. As they charged over to destroy their victims, Tori charged a wave of energy; Taka hastily withdrew a monster card and Kishi positioning his hand gestures to make multiples. The monsters came swiftly, preparing to make their finishing move when both extraterrestrials vanished into thin air as they came in contact with another unknown intruder.

Standing before the three scholars was Jamie and Kirika carrying Master Soichiro. The three had been shocked to see their savior as well as the villains observing from the distance. Kishi congratulated the arriving reinforcements as Taka smirked with happiness as he returned his card. Both friends were happy to see their thought-to-be-dead friend and master but Tori noticed a firm face across his ally, Jamie. A face that stared directly at the three villains waiting to be killed; his fist had been crunched and his energy beginning to spread throughout the environment.

"Look who has arrived, I had thought Furiza and Seru had taken care of those two fools. I guess them two shouldn't be getting their pay. Imbeciles!"

"Well, now that they are here, we are outnumbered six to two." Bakura suggested withdrawing his deck. "No offense Pein but you is in no conditioned to fight at the moment."

"You two just stand back and I'll take care of all them by myself!" Pein argued stepping forward.

"The boss would lecture us if we lose him, we'll take him by force. Knock him out!" Mairku told as Bakura silently knocked Pein to the ground. "We'll be meeting again soon, students of Soichiro. I'd expect you all to be stronger the next time we meet."

"Come back here, you beasts!" Kirika shouted as a warp hole appeared from behind the foes.

"Let them leave, Kirika, Master Soichiro needs his rest." Jamie said.

"Right, let's head back to Kirika's place." Tori told leading the way as the others followed.

At last, we are once again together but how long will it last. If Kirika and I hadn't arrived, would they still be there? If Kirika hadn't had save them from their battler with Yakushi Kabuto, what would have happened? If they enemies hadn't had left, would the combine strength of us five be able to have taken them down, something tells me no but according to how many times these three have survive by their amazes me and the power that Tori has recently encountered has amazed me as well. Perhaps I shouldn't worry too much for I forget that these are students of Master Soichiro and once again we are reunited.


	10. Chapter 10

Shade

Past 10: Organized

We reached the lodge with great paced; it seemed there were no followers. Entering the cabin, Kirika led me to a room to allow Master Soichiro to rest; I suspected it was her bed since the lodge wasn't big at all to fit another bed. As we both walked out the door, the three youngsters had been babbling about what happened during the fight with the Pein. I interrupted in and ask Tori about his new level of energy as Kirika walked over to the kitchen and fixed something for the six of us.

"Tell me something Tori, how did you managed to receive such energy?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, how did you? We felt it from all the way over here and were wondering if you two had gotten into any trouble, so we left the lodge and found out that it was you with such energy. I wish I was as strong as you, Tori." Kishi exclaimed.

"I don't know, I remembered getting pummeled by Pein and then I just transformed." Tori explained. "All I know is that my strength evolved super quickly, my techniques, my speed, my mind was going at such a fast speed that I couldn't even control it yet I could somehow emphasize it."

"Do you think you can transform again?"Taka asked.

"Maybe, if I trained to posses the strength. I could easily bring it our again."

"Here you all go! I hope you all like wild greens; they come straight from this area." Kirika interrupted placing a plate of food for each person.

"Let's go then, after we eat. Let's go and train, I like to see how strong all of you are in your physical strength. To tell you all the truth, I'm pretty amaze by how strong you guys have gotten. I mean, you three were able to take care of those hired assassins that came after each of you that time when Master Soichiro threw the contest ball and the battle Kirika told me about with Kabuto. You guys may be stronger than me when I was you age."

"How old are you Jamie, we never got the time to ask you?" Kishi asked.

"Yeah and how did you know about Master Soichiro? Are you a graduate student from Master Soichiro?" Taka asked.

"What I want to know, is why do we have enemies behind our tails and why didn't we have them back then?" Tori asked.

Enjoying their dinner, everyone stopped for a moment and wonder why they had enemies after them. Staring upon one another, their heads and facial structure gave the answer: "I don't know." Silently wondering, Jamie broke the silence.

"You three are full of questions aren't you?" He said continuing to munch his food. "Well, I'll start with the questions I can answer. First off, as you all know, I am Jamie Neale and I'm 18 years old. I was a student for Master Soichiro a couple years ago, in my time."

"What do you mean "your time," Jamie?" Kirika asked.

"It all started on the day you three found me in lying in the forests, I think. I received a call from Master Soichiro, mentally. He just kept continued calling my name over and over again. I thought he was in need of help, so I drove off to his temple. I thought it was weird, since we hadn't talked in the longest time until that day. When I entered the masque, he had a sad aura filled the entire room. He told me that, some forces were returning and coming to kill us both and everyone we knew of and at that moment a bang knocked the door opened and I was transported here, in your time, or as the fortuneteller told."

"That sounds pretty whack!" Kishi giggled.

"Believe what you all want too, I didn't believe it at first as well but all this battling and fighting is starting to make me believe that I am not in my time anymore. The style and clothing seems to have reversed back in time. I mean in my time, we have cars, cell phones, and building as tall as mountains but in this time people are walking and having to walk over to one person to have a conversation." Jamie explained finishing his plate.

Once again silence emerged from the dinner table, everyone thought about what really did happened. Was Jamie telling a lie or not? Tori hadn't thought so but Taka and Kishi believed in somewhat and secretly hid laughter of weirdness.

"I believe you Jamie! From the way to wear your clothing and how you act is completely different from this world." Kirika told cleaning her dinner area. "But I'm wondering, what did the fortuneteller tell you?"

I took a moment to think, thinking to myself, should I tell them that I saw all three of them fallen in battle or not. No, it would only bring down their hopes knowing that a fortuneteller showed me that they died.

"I'm sorry; Kirika but I must keep that confidential between herself and me only." Jamie answered. "Come anyone, who wants to join me can come."

As Jamie dropped his plate in the sink and scurried to wash it, Kirika quickly stopped him and told everyone that she would do the cleaning and that all of them needed their training. After that, all of the boys left out and begun their work out, on their first battle, all three boys challenged the 18-year old. The winner was anonymity. Nighttime began to spread throughout the sky and the early birds began to take their midnight slumber. The moon floated into the cloudless blanket and shined deep down upon the earth's land. The grunting and shouts of the companions fighting one on one seemed eternal while the former student kneeled from afar. Catching his breath to see what was too happened next; silently a lone figure walked behind him and stopped.

"Are you here to join the party, Kirika?" Jamie asked noticing the young girl from behind.

"Did you notice that I was here the entire time?" Kirika asked walking towards Jamie. "Perhaps you did?"

"Perhaps I did or perhaps not? How's Soichiro?"

"Master Soichiro is resting. It seems he's still pretty knocked out? What happen to you two out there?" She questioned.

"Too make a long story short; we were ambushed by two extraterrestrial beings. I still am not sure what happened."

"Jamie, do you remember the fortuneteller that told what was going to happen?" She asked as Jamie nodded. "I am her."

"What? You are the possessor of the Bangle of Enduring?" Jamie exclaimed standing to face her.

"Yes, I am the owner of the Bangle of Enduring. I was the one who showed what would happened if you choose the wrong path. So what I want to know right now Jamie, do you understand now why these three weren't in your time?"

"Tori, Taka, and Kishi were killed in my time because Master Soichiro hadn't sent me back to protect them but I still don't understand, I have not aided them in any battle except for the one we recently encountered and that battle would not have made a difference." Jamie thought. "Why are you deciding to help us? Aren't you supposed to be hiding from the enemies?"

"And what Jamie, watch my only protectors die protecting me when all I'm doing is hiding." Kirika told. "If I told you that I know their location would you go there now and destroy them?"

"Jamie, Kirika, get those three. It's about time I tell everyone what is happening." Master Soichiro assigned appearing behind both students.

With Master Soichiro returning inside, Jamie and Kirika headed over to retrieve the three. Entering the home, everyone sat around down on the dinner table and listen to Master Soichiro as he told them what happened and why enemies were after everyone. The story was shocking yet with each word told by Master Soichiro soon became clear: the enemies, the plot, the story. Every questioned ever asked or thought was answered in only a matter of time.

"There is an object in this world known as the Bangle of Enduring; it gives the person that bears that item immortality. Kirkika Kundo is the bearer of that bracelet and throughout many years masters like me have come together to stopped conflicts like this one today from controlling this power. Many have tried to and yet many have been stopped but the leader of this new organization is an enemy I have never seen before. The RH Corporation or Rare Hunters is a corporation specifically hiring warriors, assassins, or maniacs like the ones you all have fought. Their leader is Orochimaru, though he isn't the one who owns the RH Corporation, Seto Kaiba, a millionaire working quietly under Orochimaru is the owner. According to my information, Orochimaru may want the bangle for his own self only."

"If only we knew where there location is, we would just go down there and kick their butts!" Kishi stressed giving a smile.

"Are you stupid? We almost got killed last time; if Jamie of Kirika hadn't arrived we may have been killed. Yeah, those guys we fought first were easier; maybe they wanted to test our strength and sent the weaker maniacs after us but now that they know our strength, they won't be sending such weaklings after us, they want us dead." Tori explained. "Haven't you noticed anything, you dummy?

"Hey, you want some of this, Tori! I'll take you any day, okay?" Kishi argued.

"Bring it, Masashi Kishimoto! I assure you, I will win!"

"Akira Toriyama, Masashi Kishimoto, contain yourselves! If you have any anger to put on each other, take it out on our enemies." Master Soichiro told. "Kirika, would you be so kind to show us the Bangle of Enduring?"

Pulling up her sleeves to reveal her wrist, the bracelet hung loosely around her arm. A thin, silver bangle so small can bring the Earth to its doom. An object not even wanted if seen on the floor can be so dangerous yet beautiful.

"If this bracelet was to come off Kirika, the earth would come to its doom. The past of the Bangle has a history that no living thing has ever finished telling. This Bangle is mystery upon Earth and how it appeared is still unknown."

"Is there any way to destroy the Bangle of Enduring?" Taka asked.

"How did the enemy come to know of this Bangle of Enduring and does he not know that if this bangle was to come off of Kirika, the Earth would be killed along with every life upon it?" Tori wondered.

"I'm afraid the enemy does not know this and no, the Bangle cannot be destroyed"

"When I went to see the fortuneteller or Kirika, she told me to choose certain paths and if I don't there will be conflicts I will have to deal with. Before I left, she showed me something on her fortune ball. I saw the three of you fallen in battle, the enemies had killed you three."

"That will not happened, Jamie." Tori told. "I know it won't because you told us that you were surprise by the strength we had against our enemies. You told us that we may have been stronger then you when you were our age. It won't happen; we will kill anyone in our way."

"Yeah it won't, we're students of Master Soichiro. Believe it!" Kishi blurted.

After our little prep meeting, everyone headed off their own way. We all were beginning to take our rest. Kirika offered her bed for Master Soichiro but as a gentleman, he decided to sleep along with us. Quiet it was, the crickets sang their tune and wolves howled into the midnight mountains. Rustling was heard from nearby but only hungry night scavengers. Just staring into the ceiling, I blanked and fell fast into my slumber. I was at peace for a moment.

.


End file.
